Through The Ages
by Chio Hirosashi
Summary: Yui and Fay are young models. Kurogane is the photographer's son. Kurogane helps Fay out when he spills lemonade all over the place. the story shows several points throughout their lives ages 7,9,10 and teenage


Click.

"Good job, boys." The photographer shouted. "One more and we are done!" A cheer from the crew followed. The two young models watched as they moved the scene around before getting into position. "Ready? Three, two, one, CHEESE!"

The models sat down in chairs as identical as themselves. They each had a drink in their hands which they took their time sipping through a colorful straw. After a few minutes, the twin on the right leaned over, cupped a hand around his mouth and whispered into his brother's ear.

"The errand boy is watching you again." Yui pulled back and smirked at the small blush that had crept into the other's cheeks. "What's his name again? Kurogeni? Kurogani?"

"Kurogane." Fay breathed, busying himself with stirring his drink with the bendy straw.

"That's it." His twin drawled. "You really should go say hi sometime. I mean, it isn't like if you two end up not liking each other and get it a fight that his father won't ever work with you again. Besides, we have plenty of photographers who are waiting for a chunk of our schedule. His father would be a fool to dump us because he didn't like you. Hehe. Imagine someone getting so concerned over a fight between a pair of seven year olds!" Fay hated the way Yui thought everything through so it all made sense. A sucking sound informed both of them that Fay's drink was gone. Yui smiled triumphantly. "Go get another. I'll wait here. If you need rescuing, I'll be here."

Fay glanced around the beach and spotted the dark haired boy near his father. His features were so unlike his own. Kurogane had dark hair that made his light hair seem like peed on snow, fiery red eyes to contradict his aqua blue ones, and a boyish build and features compared to his girly ones. Fay got to his feet and walked as casually as he could over to the refreshments table. He grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and was about to pour it into his plastic cup when someone bumped into him. The lemonade spilled not only all over the table but on him, soaking his hair and clothes. The adult who had bumped him apologized and several jogged to go get paper towels. Fay stood there unsure of what to do next. He turned to look for Yui and ended up face to face with Kurogane. Startled, he backed up into the table and managed to also spill the icy water, some of which went down his back making him squirm.

"Here." Kurogane stepped forward with a handkerchief and wiped his face dry before proceeding to take his hand and pull him towards the company trailer. Kurogane conjured a key from somewhere and opened the vehicle. He crawled inside and came back out with a bag and towel in hand. He wrapped the towel around the shivering soaked boy.

"This way." Kurogane pointed to the building across the street. He took Fay's hand, looked both ways and proceeded. They entered the large building and Kurogane led the way to the public bathrooms. "Go in there and change." He ordered. Fay didn't bother to put up a fight. He didn't like being in the wet clothes even though it was warm outside it wasn't hot enough and he was likely to catch a cold especially with the slight wind chill factor.

Fay exited the bathroom in a yukita. The obi was falling down and Fay looked distressed.

"It won't stay up!" he exclaimed, holding the robe to his chest to keep himself unexposed. Kurogane grabbed obi before it hit the floor.

"That's because you are tying it wrong." The dark haired boy muttered, wrapping the obi around the flustered boy and tying it. The blonde watched with fascination.

"That was amazing! Do you do this kind of thing often?" Fay asked. Kurogane nodded shyly. "Thanks." Fay gave him light kiss on the cheek. Kurogane jumped a foot into the air.

"?!?!"

"…?" The blonde tilted his head. Blushing, Kurogane shook his head.

"We should get back."

"Oh, yeah, Yui must be worried by now." Fay said, grabbing Kurogane's hand. The two red-faced boys made their way back to the group. Yui ran up to them.

"There you are! I was worried. I turn my back for a minute and you disappear. Thank goodness some of the employs knew or I would've called the police. Who knew if some freak had kidnapped you or if you went off wondering alone and got lost? Geeze." Yui turned to Kurogane and bowed. "Thank you for looking after my little brother."

"You're not THAT much older than me!" Fay objected. Yui laughed.

"But I am still older than you." Yui looked Fay up and down. "Cute yukita, it suits you very nicely. The person who chose this must have had you in mind." Yui glanced at Kurogane and gave him a wink that Fay didn't notice. The red-eyed boy looked away.

"Time to pack up!" Kurogane's dad, the photographer, bellowed.

"That means we're free to go. Let's hit the mall before we go home." Yui pulled at Fay's hand.

Fay nodded and looked back at Kurogane. "See you, Kuro-kun."

"Kuro-wan!" Fay danced over to his nine year old friend. "Break time! Food time!" Kurogane looked up in time to see the blonde finish devouring his lunch. Kurogane quickly took another bite out of his rice ball. "Oh! You got rice balls today. I want one!" Fay made to grab the one in his hand but Kurogane had moved quick enough to get another bite in before Fay's mouth clamped down on the food and two of his fingers.

"Watch it, Idiot. Gonna bite my fingers right off one day." Kurogane shook his hand before clutching it with the other. Fay took his hand from him and sucked on the injured fingers after apologizing.

"Kurogane!" his father yelled and he jumped to his feet, startling Fay into moving backwards. "I need you to grab my bag off lenses. I left them on my desk."

"Yes, sir." Kurogane replied.

Fay tugged at the hem of his shirt. "Can I come? They can't get started without the lenses anyway. I might as well."

Kurogane nodded. "But you have to keep up." He warned.

Fay smiled. "No problem."

Fay was walked over to where Kurogane leaned against a tree. They were a good distance from the crew; far enough that no one could see them, but then again they were surrounded by a lot of trees. Kurogane wore his slightly worn down hoodie and cargo pants, his head drooped as if in thought.

"Hiya, Kuro-pyon!" Fay greeted. When he got no response, Fay got down on his hands and knees and crawled up close to see the Kurogane was sleeping. He was torn between letting the other sleep or waking him up to play. Fay thought while watching Kurogane's face. He decided to edge closer.

Fay had his hands on either side of Kurogane's waist, and his body between, but not touching, Kurogane's spread out legs. His eyes watched closed ones and noses almost touched. Fay breathed in and held it. What was it he wanted to do? Fay knew the answer immediately and blushed a little at the thought. Kurogane would never know Fay reasoned as he leaned forward as pressed his lips to those of his ten year old friend. Fay had known Kurogane for about three years and he was pretty sure that Kurogane had never suspected that Fay had wanted to do this to him. Fay was about to pull back when he felt Kurogane's lips press back against his. He hesitated before prolonging this kiss for ten more seconds and then pulling back and running into the forest to hide behind bushes.

Kurogane slowly opened his eyes. His breath was uneven. Either he had just been kissed by Fay or he had been having a really really good, not to mention realistic, dream.

"Hey, Kuro-wan!" teenage Fay bounced onto Kurogane's bed. Kurogane grunted and continued to read. The blonde pouted, obviously not happy about the response given, and wriggled into Kurogane's lap and between him and the book.

"Yes?" Kurogane asked, but held the book to the side and continued reading.

"I wanna tell you something!"

"Uh-huh."

"Kuro-pu, pay attention to me." Fay covered Kurogane's eyes and pushed him backwards.

"What do you want, Idiot."

"To tell you I love you." Fay kissed the black-haired boy squarely on the lips.

"You've told me that every day since we got together." Kurogane pointed out.

"But you need to hear it every day 'cause you're the type to forget if you don't get reminded and you have yet to tell me that you love me." Fay started to frown.

Kurogane tossed the book across the room gently where it landed perfectly on a desk. "Do I need to say it?"

"Yes."

Kurogane sighed. "I love you, Stupid." He pecked the other's lips before continuing. "I did before you got soaked in yellow liquid."

"Kuro-wan! Don't make it sound like I peed my pants!"

"That what it looked like though when I saw all that lemonade around your feet."

"You're so mean!" Fay cried dramatically.

"So? You're a tease."

"But that is different." Fay stated and proceeded to kiss Kurogane's jaw line.

"Only in your head."

"Only in my head are you better than air."

Kurogane smiled. "Can't argue that." He admitted and kissed Fay's neck.


End file.
